Wieso ich?
by Willow10
Summary: Was passiert wenn man entführt wird?


Also, das ist meine erste Fanfic die ich veröffentliche! Also, schreibt mir bitte, bitte was ihr davon haltet!!!  
  
Ich kam gerade aus der Tür von unserem Gemeindehaus, als mich jemand von hinten packte.Mir wurde der Mund zugehalten, und ich wurde in ein Auto gezerrt. Nach einiger Zeit ließ man mich los.Ängstlich sah ich mich um.Neben mir saßen zwei typen, die so gar nicht nach plaudern ausahen.Ich versuchte mir innerlich Mut zu machen, was mir aber nicht gelang.Als ich mir die beiden näher ansah, dachte ich, ich spinne.Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich noch etwas anderes sah, eine schwache Zeichnung einer häßlichen Fratze. Ich schluckte einmal leer und versuchte nach zu denken.Das einzige was mir dazu einfiel war, das ich entweder Halluzinationen hatte oder träumte.Mein Herz raste wie verrückt und ich hatte das Gefühl dass sie das spüren."Ich bin ja auch nicht mehr ganz dicht, erst sehe ich häßliche Fratzen und dann denke ich sie würden spüren wie mein Herz rast.",dachte ich bei mir. Einer der zwei guckte mich irgendwie gierig an, aber es schien als ob der andere das auch bemerken würde,  
und sah ihn finster an.Was hatten die beiden vor? Als wir etwa eine halbe Stunde unterwegs waren legte sich langsam mein herzrasen.Und ich hatte schon wieder das Gefühl als würden sie das merken, denn sie guckten so zufrieden. ,,Wir sind gleich da!",meinte der eine zu dem Fahrer."Wo sind wir gleich da?",fragte ich mich selbst.Mein herz fing wieder an zu rasen.Ich konnte es einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen.Es ging mir einfach nicht in den Kopf rein, das ich in einem fremden Auto saß oder das ich entführt wurde. ,,So was kann mir nicht passieren!",dachte ich immer bei mir.Im Moment aber konnte ich überhaupt nichts machen, also würde viel darüber nachdenken auch nichts bringen.Ich Atmete einmal tief durch und sah einfach aus dem Fenster raus.Nach etwa 5 Minuten aus dem Fenster starren kam das Auto zum halten.Der eine sah mich an und meinte: ,,Wir steigen jetzt aus!"Langsam stieg ich aus, mein Herz raste und ich hatte das Gefühl das ich gleich zusammenbreche. Ich folgte den  
beiden langsam, hinter mir tauchten weiter Gestalten auf. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten mich auf den Beinen zu halten, aber ich kämpfte immer wieder gegen das Gefühl an einfach um zu kippen.Einer der beiden Typen die mit im Auto saßen öffnete mir die Tür.Ich ging in eine alte Fabrik oder Lagerhalle.Es war kalt und dunkel.Das Licht ging an und ich konnte jetzt sehen das noch weitere Leute im Raum waren.Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. ,,Was wollen die eigentlich??",fragte ich mich. ,,Setz dich!",befahl mir einer.Ich war sehr dankbar das ich mich setzen durfte denn lange hätte ich das nicht mehr ausgehalten.Plötzlich hörte ich einen schrillen Schrei. ,,Hör einfach nicht hin!",meinte ein alter Mann der neben mir saß. ,,Was... was war das?",fragte ich ängstlich. ,,Es wäre besser für dich du würdest nicht mehr dran denken!",antwortete er und stand auf.Ich sah auch bei ihm diesen Schimmer einer Fratze, dachte aber es kämme von der Aufregung."Warum bin ich hier?",fragte ich mich immer  
wieder."Was war das Geräusch?" Ich hörte die Stimme des alten immer wieder sagen: ,,Es wäre besser für dich nicht mehr daran zu denken!!!"Ich fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern, meine Hände waren Schweiß naß.Was soll ich hier? Was wollen die? Warum war ich hier? Ich schloss die Augen.Mich überfiel eine plötzliche Übelkeit.Ich atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete die Augen wieder.Seltsam, ich hatte die Augen nur für einen Augenblick geschlossen, aber als ich sie wieder öffnete waren fast alle die in dem Raum waren verschwunden.Was sollte das? War das irgend ein Scherz oder was? Wenn ja war er nicht sonderlich witzig! Der alte Mann kam wieder und setzte sich hin.Seltsam, er sah aus wie etwa Sechzig ging aber wie eine junge Raubkatze. ,,Man sollte die Menschen nie nach dem Äußeren beurteilen!"Das hatte mir mal jemand vor Ewigkeiten gesagt, aber wer.Ich konnte mich zwar gut an die Stimme erinnern, aber seltsamer weiße nicht an das Gesicht.Angestrengt dachte ich nach.Da hörte  
ich wie eine Tür zugeknallt wurde und jemand die Treppe, am anderen ende des Raumes, hinunter kam.Wieder fing ich an am ganzen Körper an zu zittern, ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und ich musste mich Krampfhaft zwingen nicht umzukippen.Die Schritte kamen immer näher und ich hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.Meine Angst nahm immer mehr zu,ich Atmete tief durch,aber viel brachte das auch nicht.Der Alte hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig zu verschwinden. Ängstlich sah ich in die Richtung aus der die Schritte kamen. Da tauchte ein junger man vor mir auf. Mein Herz blieb vor Schreck stehen, denn ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er so schnell bei mir war. Im nächsten Moment fing mein Herz wieder an zu rasen und ich schluckte einen dicken Kloß runter. "Warum habe ich nur soviel Angst, ich meine er ist doch nur ein Mensch!", versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, aber mein Körper glaubte mir nicht. Ruhig sah er mich eine Zeitlang an. Ich dachte schlimmer konnte meine  
Angst nicht mehr werden, aber da täuschte ich mich. Es machte mir noch mehr Angst das er mich anstarrte, warum sagte er nichts? Das war zuviel, ich gab dem Angstgefühl nach und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ich merkte wie ich langsam zur Seite viel, aber plötzlich fing mich jemand auf. Dann war ich wirklich weg. Ich wachte in einem engen dunklen Raum auf, das einzige was den Raum ein wenig erhellte war eine kleine Kerze. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich explodieren und meinem Magen war auch nicht gerade in bester Verfassung. Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen? Vorsichtig und unauffällig sah ich mich im Raum um. Neben mir stand ein Stuhl und als ich ihn ansah bemerkte ich erst das der Typ, den ich bevor ich umgekippt gesehen hatte, in dem Stuhl saß. Beinahe hätte ich aufgeschrien, aber ich war viel zu überrascht. Er sah mich einfach nur an, als ob er auf irgend etwas wartete.,, Geht es dir besser?", fragte er plötzlich mit sanfter Stimme. Ich wollte antworten, brachte  
aber kein Wort heraus. Mein Herz raste wie verrückt und ich starrte ihn einfach nur an.,, Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dir nichts tun.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Aber irgend etwas sagte mir das ich ihm nicht trauen darf. Dennoch entspannte ich mich ein wenig und da fiel mir auf das mir die Stimme irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Ich hatte sie schon einmal gehört, aber wo? Da fiel es mir wieder ein.  
  
Es war vor einigen Wochen, als ich gerade von einer Freundin kam. Es waren 15 Minuten zu Fuß bis zu mir nach Hause. Es war schon dunkel, deshalb beeilte ich mich ein wenig. Der Wind pfiff eisig um mich herum. Da sah ich schon in einiger Entfernung ein junges Pärchen. Ich kümmerte mich kaum um sie und ging einfach weiter. Da kamen sie auf mich zu.,, Na, so spät noch unterwegs?", fragte das Mädchen mit höhnischem grinsen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und wollte einfach an ihr vorbei gehen. Da packte sie mich am Arm und zog mich grob zu ihr zurück.,, Du willst ohne eine Antwort gehen? Das ist aber nicht nett!!", meinte sie und ihr grinsen wurde immer bösartiger. Ich bekam langsam Angst und mischte sie dann auch der Freund von ihr ein.,, Wir sollten ihr eine Lektion erteilen, findest du nicht auch?" Er streichte ihr sanft durchs Haar und grinste mich dann auch hämisch an. Meine Angst wurde immer größer und ich betete um ein wunder. Plötzlich lies sie mich und meinte hämisch:,,  
Los, lauf, lauf so schnell du kannst!" Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Ich guckte noch einmal nach hinten und stellte mit entsetzen fest das sie mir folgten. Sie kamen immer näher. Ich versuchte noch schneller zu rennen, aber sie holten immer mehr auf. Ich war am verzweifeln, mit letzter Kraft versuchte ich noch schneller zu laufen. Doch ich kam plötzlich ins straucheln und viel hin. Ich wollte mich noch einmal aufrappeln, aber es war zu spät. Ich schrie so laut ich konnte, aber wer sollte mich schon hören. Ich war in einer dunklen Nebengasse und konnte kaum etwas sehen, aber hören konnte ich sie. Sie waren nur noch einige Meter von mir entfernt. Ich hoffte immer noch auf ein wunder. Ich blickte nicht auf, merkte aber das sie jetzt genau neben mir standen. Sie lachten höhnisch.,, So kleine, du wirst lernen den Leuten zu antworten, wenn sie dich etwas fragen!!" Wieder lachten sie höhnisch. Plötzlich hörte ich einen dumpfen Schlag  
neben mir und ein keuchen. Ich blickte auf und sah die junge Frau. Sie lag auf dem Boden und versuchte sich wieder auf zu richten. Ihr Freund stand wie angewurzelt da und blickte zu einem Schatten an der Wand. Mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen, als einen Schatten. Er schlug auch den Mann nieder und dann rannten die beiden so schnell wie möglich davon. Der Schatten kam auf mich zu. Es schien ein junger Mann zu sein, aber ich konnte sein Gesicht einfach nicht erkennen. Er gab mir die Hand und half mir hoch.,, Du mußt um die Zeit besser aufpassen und vor allem darfst du die Leute nicht nach ihrem äußeren beurteilen, denn das kann täuschen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, war er etwa der Mann der mir geholfen hatte?  
  
So, das war der erste Teil, ich hoffe es hat euch bisher gefallen!! 


End file.
